Open Your Eyes
by boaterV
Summary: Quick one shot about a meeting between Dean and Chloe.


His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her out of the room. Her tiny frame was completely swamped under his body. She fought with all her strength for a moment before she heard the muffled grunt and stopped.

"Dean?"

"Stop fighting me." Her eyes adjusted slowly in the darkness and she saw his lip was bleeding.

She stilled for a moment. She could hear Sam in the other room of the condemned home chanting the Latin words that would send the Demon back to hell.

"I had this." She whispered the words and she continued to squirm.

"Yeah sure sweetheart." Even in the low light she could see the smirk on his too tempting lips. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought you were done with this."

"Done with what? Helping people? Not really something you can just stop doing."

"Sure you can." She just offered him a look that let him know she called his BS.

"Hey pot, It's kettle, it's been a while. I thought we should talk."

"Cut the crap Chloe. This is dangerous." The smirk was gone now. Replaced with anger and sadness and frustration. She seemed to bring those things out in him. From the day they had crossed paths she had tested him, tempted him and made him question everything.

Sam was the one that wanted a happily ever after. He was the one that needed the hope of a better life to keep going. Dean was just waiting for the end. His only hope was to get Sam to his white picked fence before he died again.

Then she showed up on some poltergeist in Ohio. Then again on a succubus in Colorado. Again and again on case after case. She had even beaten them to the punch a few times. He had threatened her, sweat talked her, and even tried bribing her but still she kept coming.

She never flinched. Hell she had flirted and smiled and basically laughed as if there were nothing to fear. She was right of course. They were nothing for her to fear but the things she kept chasing after.

Stupid girl.

That was what he called her in his head. What he told himself she was.

She couldn't be anything more because if he saw her, really saw her he might want things he couldn't have.

"Sounds like Sam could use some help." Chloe shifted under his weight at the sound of howling from the other room.

"He's fine." Dean didn't look away from her and she felt the familiar lightning sizzle across his skin. Her hand broke free and she wiped at the blood that was dripping from his lip just as his tongue started to swipe it away.

She sucked in a breath as he tilted his head and sucked her finger into his mouth. Perhaps he could scare her off still. He released her finger with an audible pop and she just stared at him. Her pupils got even larger and her breathing got shallow and he realized he had made a huge mistake.

He tilted his head and leaned down. Pressing his lips against hers while her fingers went to his shoulders and held him near. She moaned and writhed under his touch. Arching off the floor up into his body. He pressed his hips down into her pinning her to the floor.

Dean could hear the scuffle in the other room and knew he should be more concerned about Sam but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from Chloe.

His lips left hers and trailed down her throat.

"I want you." Her voice was a whisper.

"What?" She heard the surprise in his voice.

"I said I want you. Wasn't that the point of this?" She offered him a sinful smile.

His only response was the grunt and bite her neck before sucking at the tender spot. Her hands went to his shirt, slipping under as her blunt nails ran up and down his skin. She pulled and he pushed her hands away.

"Stop acting the prude."

"Not like this. Not here." He practically growled the words before pressing his lips against hers again.

When he pulled back for air again she pressed again. "I'll close my eyes and pretend it's the Ritz."

She felt the sudden chill as he pulled back. "When this happens, your eyes will be open and you will watch as I make you scream my name."

She felt the snaky comment die on her lips as he reached a hand down and slipped under the waist of her pants and pressed into her center. Pressing past her already damp lips into her core and finding that spot that sent her body humming.

She gasped when he pulled away as quickly as he had touched her leaving her feeling the loss so deeply she whimpered.

"I'm going to watch you fall apart." He whispered the words into her ear before he pulled back. Helping her to her feet as Sam walked into the room.

They were fully dressed but Sam felt awkward.

"I called 911. It's time to go." Dean didn't look at his brother as he continued to hold her hand.

"You take the Impala back to the hotel. I'll meet you there." Sam just nodded and he watched dean lead a speechless Chloe to her car. She handed him the keys before he released her hand, opening the door before the slipped into the passenger seat. She paused before he pushed the door close for her.

"You are going to beg me." Dean smirked but couldn't hide the heat that rose up in his eyes. If she were anyone else he would have laughed and told her it was impossible. Somehow though he figured she could be the one to prove him wrong.

AN read something the other day and this popped into my head.


End file.
